Aisha: Survivor Of Madness
by Seraphic Mayumi-Chan
Summary: Before Eve's story, Aisha was a test subject for mad scientists. She finally escapes as a mutant test subject. Being combined with all three classes she seeks to ruins the world, but then she meets the Elgang... [TEMPORARILY POSTPONED]
1. Prologue: The Chosen Path

**Hai hai~ Aisha here. Mayumi-chan has allowed me on the computer to type up how I met the Elgang (Which I had tried to rename the Aigang but it didn't work out.) I promise that you'll enjoy everyone of my intresting and cute times~ [Elsword: Read boring and ugly times.] **

**Me(Aisha): Thanks again Mayumi-chan~**

**Mayumi: (You kinda forced me...)**

**Rena: Just get on with it.**

**Me: O.K WILL DO RENA~!**

**Mayumi: Please note that this will include Aisha's diary instead of Eve's and Proto's conversation. THIS IS BEFORE Eve: Angel's Rebirth so, Eve and Chung ARE NOT mentioned ^-^ Only romance shall be RavenxAisha. I'm writing this story in honor of Caania, my void princess friend. Love ya Caania~ (Ew no, I'm not Yuri. Just in that friend way =.=") This story series shall also include Domos (Angkor's) readings on Aisha's madness level. *Madness: The amount of craziness for power in your body. It makes you laugh like crazy and feel nothing. Downeffect: You look like an idiot.* That's it for now~ back to Aisha~**

**Me: NOW PREPARE TO BE AMAZED. READ! **

**Elsword: Don't laugh too much at her stupidity.**

* * *

_**Domo's readings: The chosen mage is near. Is she chooses the correct staff... I shall assist her.**_

* * *

I ran and ran, I had to escape this lab. These people were crazy. Chains were tied around my ankles. Tears streaked down my cheeks, I had to escape. 3 runes were marked on my wrist. Purple, red, and yellow. I was now a mutant freak, a combination of all three classes. Battle Magician, high magician, and dark magician. Hours after they had ran countless numbers of tests I had tried scratching the runes off. It didn't work. My eyes blurred around the edges, and I could see proto type staffs lying on a glass table. I ignored the burning pain on my ankles and dashed to the staffs. I examined them. There were three, one granted extra power to the elements, one was iron edged, perfect for close range, and the other had the aura of darkness.

I held the iron edged staff. Too heavy, I groaned trying to put it back.

I tried the element staff next. I felt a rush of air circle me, I could easily see myself balancing out all the elements. I slowly placed it down. This staff was not for me.

That left the last staff, the dark one. As I held it, darkness covered my body. I could see the future. I could see who would die and what their dying wishes were. Anything to do with death. I twirled the staff in a circular motion and a bat like creature appeared next to me. I squinted at it. "Ew. What are you?" I asked, disgusted and amazed.

"You have chosen the darkness path right-domo?" It asked. IT SPOKE. I moved my hand that was carrying the staff to the right, and let go of it. It floated in place. I took a deep breath and- grabbed the bat like creature and took its cheeks and moved them outward, "Aw~ What are you little thing? Is your name domo?" I squealed.

"L-let go of me-domo." It gasped for air. "What you forgotten-domo that they are coming-domo?" He asked and pushed my staff near me. I gripped the staff.

"Time to see what this bad boy can do." I grinned, my fangs- given from choosing this staff- flashed. I raced down the hallway and turned around, "Plasma Cutter~!" I giggled as lasers shot from my hand. I heard explosions and cursing. "My bad~!" Domo-Kun and I raced down the hallway out of sight.

* * *

**_Aisha's Diary: Day 1_**

**_Today I met little Domo-Kun. He insists that his name is Angkor. But Domo just sounds better y'know? I'm so happy *Squeal* that I've left that stinky ugly smelly lab. Domo has taught me a few spells, my favorite is Plasma Cutter, those glowing lasers are so cute ;3 After my training he has 'borrowed' (Read:Stole) a book on ancient mage spells for Elemental Masters and Dimension Witchs. Domo says that in order for me to make my debut as a top-notch mage I must first learn to have no weakness- in elements or close range :O I shall train harder! Wish me luck~_**

**_Aisha's Diary: Day 2_**

**_We're made it to London. After long days of mastering flying on my staff I can finally soar to the high skies~ Domo threatens me to call him Angkor.. but he's just not that scary... =.=" I've gotten new clothes after mastering teleportation. I now wear my hair in pigtails tied with soft silk ribbons. SUPER CUTE~!_**

**_Aisha's Diary: Day3_**

**_In London people are pointing and calling me a witch. I can't take it anymore. Domo. Let's kill them all._**

* * *

I floated high above the Big Ben. It was just a moment away until afternoon. People were having their tea right now, and munching on crackers. In just a moment, their lovely little city will burn and dissolve. "Domo, are you ready?" I asked, swaying my legs around. Sitting on my staff was quite comfortable. Domo sighed.

"Can you please call me Angkor-Domo? And yes. The time for destruction has arrived." He floated over near the Big Ben clock, it chimed twelve times.

"Hey Domo." I giggled, the dark madness inside of me was rising. "Let's see if we can destroy this pathetic city in twelve spells." I blew a kiss down into the oblivous city. "Bai bai~" I drew a heart with my fingers and dropped a small fireball into the innocent streets. "Koi~" I grinned as the fireball enlargened and I heard people shrieking and crying. I pointed my staff downwards, balencing at the tip of it, "Plasma Cutter- Awakened." Multiple lasers fired, ripping houses, and shedding people's bodies into blood. "Two spells so far Domo~ This is easy." I thought about which spell I should use next. "Impact Hammer!" I yelled, summoning a pink magic hammer smashing a school.

"That's the third spell." Domo counted. He bobbed around by staff.

"Magic Missile-Multiplied." Missiles erupted and hungrily left, seeking human blood. I laughed until my stomache ended up hurting. I could do this forever. I waited a few minutes and the entire town was burned and left with ashes. "Four spells Domo~ Dear God, I'm over powered with magic!" I laughed again, the dark madnesss inside me boiled. I floated over to the Big Ben tower. "Hee hee~ I'll leave you standing today O.K?" I smiled and tapped it. Just then an arrow shot at me, if it wasn't for my mana shield, I could've been knocked off my staff. I saw three people gathered at the Big Ben platform. "Perhaps I shouldn't have left you standing afterall." I whispered and floated down to the four people. "Hai there~ As a present for surviving~ Your get a three course Aisha special starting with PLASMA CUTTER!" I shouted so that they could hear me over the wind.

"I don't think so." The green beautiful elf replied, her green eyes solid, and serious.

"Now. I must destroy you, no-one who is more beautiful than me can leave standing." I narrowed my eyes and Domo did an air flip.

"Destroy all three of them." Domo ordered. I winked.

"No need to order me, I was going to do it anyways." I grinned. This fight was going to be one word. Intresting.

* * *

_**Aisha Madness Level: Max. Group of three madness level: Low. Domo detects that Aisha will win.**_

* * *

**Mayumi: ...**

**Elbaka: ...YOUR A CRAZY LUNATIC WITCH *Starts to laugh like an idiot (Which he is)***

**Mayumi: Um... it's good..? **

**Me: Why thanks Mayumi-chan.**

**Chung: So me and Eve aren't going to be in this story... AT ALL?**

**Me: Yep yep. Now shoo~ *Lock's Chung up in a cage* Eve-chan you can stay since your cute~**

**Eve: Thank you.**

**Me: AHAHAHA~ Autographs are 10$ Handshakes are 20$ Now line up in an orderly line~ NO PUSHING Y'HEAR?**

**Everyone besides Aisha: 'Let's go...'**


	2. Chapter 1: The Short Fight

**Me(Aisha): Hello~ I'm back to share my view of the fight between Rena-chan,Raven,and Elbaka~!**

**Elsword: AGAIN WITH THE ELBAKA. DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY RESPECT TO JUST CALL ME ELSWORD?**

***Cricket cricket***

**Me: Anyways~**

**Mayumi: Today's chapter of Survivor Of Madness is dedicated to Nutrire. **

**Eve: This chapter is quite short.**

**Me: Well our fight wasn't that interesting until they actually took me back and [SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER]**

**Rena: I have such an important role in this fight~**

**Me: Well if you call [SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER] me, a big role then...**

**Chung: I can't believe that I'm not mentioned. AT ALL.**

**Raven: ...Poor you.**

**Mayumi: Haha...**

* * *

**Domo's readings: Aisha's magic ability is decreasing fast... what's going on-domo?!**

* * *

I smiled encouragingly as the elf girl nocked an arrow at me, which I easily dodged. She had good accuracy and power, but I had greater speed. "Screw Driver!" (THE SKILL. NOT THE TOOL.) I whispered and dashed forward passed them in the speed of light, leaving a purple streak. The black haired boy had a bleeding gash but the other two were perfectly fine. Maybe I had aimed wrong. Domo floated next to me.

"Try fire-Domo." He suggested sweetly and I nodded.

"Try my next skill for a size! METEOR SHOWER!" I stuck my tongue out as they tried avoiding my meteors. "Pa-the-tic~!" I giggled and clutched my sides. One day I was going to die of laughter. The two swordsmen frowned. They obviously couldn't reach me. The elf was trying so hard. One of her hands was raised in the air, and the wind softly swirled around her feet and these feathers came out of nowhere. I rolled my eyes and floated next to them and stood. As the two idiot swordsmen charged at me I snapped my fingers. "Gust Storm." My fire swirled around like a tornado, capturing all three of them, lighting them on fire. Angkor bobbed up and down appreciatively and I winked. Ah, my three favorite things to do. Wink, giggle, and taunt people who had a lower rank than me. They recovered from my storm, still on fire. I started to float back up when the two idiots held me down.

"Kill her Rena!" The red haired one yelled. The elf nodded and pulled back her arrow.

"Still singing the same song? Or in this case, still using the same pathetic tactic?" I sneered and broke free as Angkor bit the red haired one on the arm.

The idiot let go of me and yelped rolling on the ground in pain. I used this chance and leaned to the side a bit, pulling the black haired one with me, just as the elf released her arrow, hitting the other idiot.

"Me bad~" I jumped onto my staff and resumed my position as the Queen of Flying. The elf, Rena, ran to the pained one.

"I'm so so so sorry Raven!" She cried, and tried to find something to stop his bleeding. She glanced at the red haired boy and held his arm and ripped up a piece of the lower helm of his shirt and wrapped it around Raven's arm.

"Hey, Domo? What's the red haired one's name?" I asked. Domo stared at me in confusion.

"Er. I believe that his name is 'Elsword'-Domo" Domo replied, frowning. I floated down to Elsword.

He looked up at me and I waved and whispered in his ear, "Blizzard Shower." The weather changed from sunny to snowy and he froze along with Rena and Raven.

"Domo, should we throw them off the tower?" I wondered. The idea of seeing them fall off the clock tower and unfreeze halfway down and then screaming, greatly amused me. Domo's eyes glowed happily.

"Yes-Domo! DO IT-DOMO!" He replied happily. I jumped onto the tower, next to Elsword and started to push him off the edge. Normally my blizzard shower's effect wouldn't last this long. I was so lucky today~ At least until Rena's arrow sniped me in the back.

* * *

_**Aisha's Diary Day 4:**_

_**This is Angkor, or "Domo", Aisha has been captured by the three that we fought. She's staying in a hotel of some sort. Raven's watching her 24/7 to make sure she doesn't try to escape if she ever wakes up. ... I'm hungry...-Domo...**_

_**Aisha's Diary Day 5:**_

_**Aisha has been asleep for a while. This Raven guy is probably noctornal, when I peek out from under the bed, his golden eyes are still glowing in the dark. I've tried many possibilies to try and escape to get food-domo, but Raven won't move. It's almost in-human-domo.**_

_**Aisha's Diary Day 6:**_

_**I'm starving-domo. Raven has finally switched places with the elf, Rena. I'm considering giving myself up, for food-domo. Maybe... I can't stand it-domo. I need food-domo. Wait! Aisha's awake-domo!**_

* * *

The first thing that I heard when I awoke was beautiful humming. The voice sounded like Rena's and I wondered where I was. Last night... I was shot.. [Mayumi: She thought that it was last night, even though it wasn't. Just saying~] Maybe they have captured me for my valuable power and for me being a genius! I shot up and pointed a finger to my right, "You cannot have my wonderful dark powers!" I yelled and I realised that I was pointing at the window. I pulled my hand back and cleared my throat and pointed to my left, "YOU CANNOT HAVE MY-"

"Ummm..." Rena said, she was sitting across my bed, looking wide eyed. I blushed. I must've looked like an idiot. I looked around and got mad.

"Where's Domo?!" I demanded, about to cry. Domo was too cute to die to these villans...

Domo flew out from under the bed and Rena raised an eyebrow."I'm hungry-domo!" Domo cried, his stomach growled for extra effect. I mocked Rena, raising an eyebrow.

"Were you going to starve him?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We didn't know that he was there." She responded, looking somewhat ashamed. Domo pouted.

"Yes you did! Don't lie!" Domo yelled. I started to argue with Rena until the door busted open with Elsword and Raven. Elsword grinned.

"Now that your up..." He cracked his knuckles and Raven tossed Rena her bow. "Let's decide what to do with you." He sneered and I wished badly for my staff.

* * *

_**Aisha's madness level: 0. Without her wand.. she's useless... I must get her, her wand-domo...**_

* * *

**Me: Mhm~ It's done~**

**Mayumi: It's quite short.**

**Rena: AISHA! T.T FORGIVE ME FOR SHOOTING YOU!**

**Me: No problem~**

**Domo: IM STARVING!**

**Chung and Elsword: Oh shut up. We read your diary. YOU LIAR.**

**Domo: *Emo corner.*Domo-domo-domo-domo- How rude-domo.**

**Raven: ...**

**Eve: Raven. Why are you so quiet?**

**Raven: *Blushes* It's nothing.**

**Mayumi: *Slapping mode* NO RAVENXEVE IN THIS PLACE. OUTRAGEOUS. BREAK IT UP OR DOMO GETS IT.**

**Chung: I say: Let Domo die.**

**Me: Chung Seiker, you are offically on my kill list.**

**Mayumi: *Sighs* R&R**


End file.
